robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diotoir
Diotoir (known in Irish as Díotóir) was a competitor from the Republic of Ireland. It was a roughly circular/semi-circular shaped robot covered in red fur with black spots, and its main weapon was a hydraulic flipping arm (later a shovel) powered by two springs, rather than the CO2 used by most flippers. Although the weaponry was not as powerful as other flippers and the fur meant that the robot frequently caught fire, Diotoir enjoyed a relatively successful run throughout the first five series in which it competed, even defeating the mighty Tornado in a shock turn of events from Series 5. Diotoir also represented the Republic of Ireland in two World Championships, reaching the semi-finals in the first, but going out in the first round in the second. The team competed in Series 1 and 2 with Nemesis, and later lent Nemesis to an Australian team when their robot, Terror Australis, broke down. Diotoir's team also won the Sportsmanship award three times out of five. After its retirement from the wars after Series 5, Diotoir made a one-off appearance in Extreme Series 2 with a redesigned weapon, reprising its Tag Team partnership with Pussycat, but they were eliminated in the first round. Robot History Series 3 Diotoir started off strong, defeating Sting II in the first round by pushing it into the Pit. It went on to defeat The Steel Avenger in the Heat Semi-Final before being set on fire by Sgt. Bash. It came back with more fur in the Heat Final against Firestorm, but it was flipped over and set alight once again on the Flame Pit and was eliminated. Diotoir also fought in the World Championships and the International League, both representing Ireland. It managed to defeat Deppoposaurus Rex and Cerberus, but was eliminated in the Semi-Finals by Behemoth. It also made it to the Final of the International League against the reigning World Champions Razer but was eliminated. Series 4 Diotoir was seeded 21 through its prowess in the world series, and also by general popularity. However, in its first melee, Diotoir was flipped by Ming 2, and left to burn on the flame pit. However, Diotoir also participated in the Celebrity Special, under control of Vic Reeves, where it defeated Wild Thing, and then made a shock win over Gemini. Gemini had been on top for the battle, but when the team got overconfident, they re-righted Diotoir, who was still mobile. One of the Gemini twins had broken down, which eliminated the clusterbot and allowed Diotoir to reach the final. However, here, it was cut apart by Pussycat and immobilised. Series 5 Diotoir was very strong started. It flipped Dome into the pit in its first round, before making a shocking comeback in Round 2. Tornado shunted Diotoir around the arena until the pit was activated. Suddenly, Diotoir launched an attack, pushing Tornado into the pit. However, Spawn Again was the stronger in the Heat Final, hurling Diotoir onto its back. When Diotoir tried to self-right, its eyes flew off. Diotoir was unable to self-right and was eliminated. Extreme Diotoir appeared quite frequently across the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, but generally did not perform very well. It lost in the first round of the All-Stars to Wheely Big Cheese, its Mayhem qualifier to Panic Attack and a Vengeance battle against Firestorm 3. However, Diotoir's best spell was the Tag Team Terror competition, where it was paired up with Mega Morg. Despite being pushed around early on by defending champions King B Powerworks and 101, they managed to pull off the win on a judges decision after the champions suffered from control problems. The two were then due to face Comengetorix and Spawn Again in the next round, but Mega Morg was forced to drop out, having blown all of its speed controllers. Pussycat was bought in as a substitute partener to Diotoir and, again, whilst they started with the few problems, the two came back into it after Spawn Again broke down, once more taking the win. This put them against The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies in the final and although, yet again, Pussycat had a lot of problems with Suicidal Tendencies, Diotoir was able to secure their win after it flipped The Steel Avenger around the arena several times. Diotoir briefly returned as reigning Tag Team Terror Champions in Extreme 2. However, Bulldog Breed threw Pussycat from the arena, and proceeded to flip Diotoir onto the flame pit, eliminating it. Misfortune Although Diotoir enjoyed a fair bit of success within its five year run, the team did not have as much luck, particularly within the third and fourth series. In Series 3, Diotoir had to be completely dismantled to get into the UK, which left the team only a few hours to get it up and running again. Despite all of this, Diotoir was put back together in time for its heat, where it reached the final before being beaten by Firestorm. However, the next series was worse. Upon arrival, the Diotoir team had to remove the top armour from their robot after discovering it was overweight. To make matters worse, the chain controlling its flipping arm broke, and they had not bought a spare. The team had no choice but to enter Diotoir into the arena armour-less and weapon-less, which resulted in its instant disposal. Nemesis Nemesis was the team's original entry, and competed in the first two series. The robot was similar in shape and look to Diotoir, but was more closely circular with spikes rather than a lifting arm. In Series 2, a 'sword' and cutting blades replaced the spikes. Nemesis did however have the red and black spotted fur and the eyes and mouth which were seen on Diotoir. Nemesis never failed to progress past the Gauntlet and the Trial, but lost in the first arena battle in both series in which it competed - to Roadblock in Series 1 and to Onslaught in Series 2. The Robot had all its fur taken off and entered by the Australian Terror Australis team when their usual robot broke down in the international league. Results Series 1 (Nemesis) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Sumo): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Roadblock: Lost Series 2 (Nemesis) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Skittles): Qualified *Arena Semi-Final vs Onslaught: Lost Grudge Matches *Inferno Insurrection vs Ramrombit: No winner :Note: This was an exhibition battle in which both robots went into the arena sprayed with paraffin and were set on fire by Sgt. Bash. No winner was announced. Series 3 Heats *Round 1 vs Sting 2: Won *Round 2 vs The Steel Avenger: Won *Round 3 vs Firestorm: Lost The First World Championship *Eliminator vs Deppoposaurus Rex: Won *Quarter Final vs Cerberus: Won *Semi-Final vs Behemoth: Lost Internatonal League Championship *Group A vs Terror Australis: Won *Group A vs Depopposaurus Rex: Won *Final vs Razer: Lost Series 4 Heats *Eliminator vs Ming 2 vs Bolt from the Blue: Eliminated Celebrity Special *Round 1 vs Wild Thing: Won *Semi-Final vs Gemini: Won *Final vs Pussycat: Lost Extreme Series 1 All-Stars *Round 1 vs Wheely Big Cheese: Lost Tag Team Terror (with Mega Morg and later Pussycat) *Round 1 vs King B Powerworks & 101: Won *Semi-Final vs Comengetorix & Spawn Again: Won *Final vs The Steel Avenger & Suicidal Tendencies: Won :Note: After the first round, Mega Morg broke down and couldn't continue, so Pussycat was brought in as Diotoir's substitute team-mate. Mayhem vs Panic Attack vs Shear Khan: Lost Vengeance vs Firestorm 3: Lost The Second World Championship *Heat vs Flensburger Power vs Razer vs The Revolutionist: Eliminated Series 5 Heats *Round 1 vs Dome: Won *Round 2 vs Tornado: Won *Round 3 vs Spawn Again: Lost Extreme Series 2 Tag Team Terror (with Pussycat) *Round 1 vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken: Lost Series Record *Series 1: Heat, Arena Semi-Final (Nemesis) *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final (Nemesis) *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6-7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Sportsmanship Award winners Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Tag Team Terror Champions